fate!
by kagome250
Summary: kagome and the group end up in shigure's house find out some hidden secrets. rated m in case. pairs unknown
1. Chapter 1

FATE!

CHAPTER 1

INUYASHA AND FRUITS BASKET CROSSOVER!

[in the feudal era]

kagome and the gang were about to make the final wish.

"what will happen if the wish makes something bad happen." asked shippo

"well lets figure it out and there is only one way to find out ."inuyasha stated

"ok shikon jewel i wish for you to disappear forever" kagome made the wish and all of a sudden there was a flash of white light that engulfed them all.

[at shigure's house]

Everyone that lived in the house was eating silently. Everyone was extremely sad because kagura had died and the funeral was yesterday.

Kagura was murdered by something that had ripped her bodies to shreds.

All of a sudden the room was engulfed in a bright white light. When the light died down five people and a cat were in the dining room with tohru, kyo, yuki, and shigure.

"where are we kagome?" asked sango

"don't know sango" kagome answered and looked at the people that lived in the house.

"excuse me but where are we and who are you?" asked kagome

"oh uh my name is shigure sohma and this here is kyo sohma, yuki sohma, and tohru honda you are in our house and may i ask who you are.

"oh i am sango this is kirara, inuyasha, shippo, miroku, and that is kagome. Hey kagome why do you have a scared look on you face?" said/asked sango

"d-d-did you just say shigure, kyo, and yuki sohma?" asked kagome

"yeah what of it?" said/asked kyo

"can i use your phone?" asked kagome

"sure it's down the hall" shigure said and kagome left and everyone in the room was curious why she looked scared and needed to use the phone so bad

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed a number in.

"hello hattori...yeah it's me kagome i have something bad to tell you." kagome said on the phone while the sohma's and tohru were surprised that she was talking to hattori.

"well you see i came back to the present in a flash of white light with my friends in the feudal era and we somehow ended up in shigure's house when the flash settled down. Are you going to tell akito since i am not supposed to get involved with other zodiacs like myself. "she said/asked and the other zodiacs and tohru were surprised but everyone from the feudal era were confused what zodiacs were.

An: that is it for this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

FATE!

Chapter 2

[in shigure's house]

"yeah tell them ok bye tell everyone i said hi" kagome said to hattori over the phone.

Kagome turned around and went into the room where everyone was.

"um I'm sure you don't know who i am but I'm sure that you do shigure guess who i am" kagome said with a smile

"um i don't know but you do seem familiar who are you again?" asked shigure

"my name is kagome higurashi sohma i am a member of the zodiac remember i am the fox just like the cat i am an outcast of the zodiac." kagome explained and the sohma's now understood

"wait wouldn't you hair be red instead of blackish blue and your eyes would not be blue they would be black" kyo stated

"stupid i am a special breed of fox i am a night fox idiot you never hear about it duh how dumb can the cat be" kagome said with annoyance in her voice and now kyo was mad she called him and idiot.

"what did you say girl you wanna fight" kyo said

"bring it on lazy i know that you can't beat yuki so there is no way you can beat me i am way better than him" kagome stated with a matter-of-factly tone and they were all up in each other's faces

"oh is that so there is no way that a girl unless you are kagura that can beat me" kyo said

"is that so well i am way better than her as well so bring it you big sissy cat"

"what did you call me you weirdo fox"

"you heard me"

"STOP FIGHTING" shippo screamed and everyone looked at him

"Mister please don't fight lady kagome because her wound reopened while arguing with you and she is losing way to much blood see at her feet is a puddle of blood." miroku butted in.

"what do you mean puddle of blood." kagome said and looked down to see a puddle of blood at her feet from the wound in her stomach. "crap call hattori" kagome said and shigure went to call hattori while sango tried to stop all the bleeding.

"you have lost way to much blood it is a surprise that your still alive." yuki stated

"what do you mean by that do you mean that kagome is going to die?" asked inuyasha

"guys i need you to know something" sango said. everyone turned to her "you see i am actually from the same time as kagome and my name is sango sohma and i am also a zodiac i am the year of the black and blue panda also i am just like the cat and fox of the zodiac." sango explained and kagome just then passed out on the floor from loss of blood.

[3 hours later]

Kagome woke up on a bed and her wounds were taken care of.

"well is seems that your awake" hattori said and kagome saw everyone in the room with her.

"hey do you guys know that spring is 3 days away." tohru said with a cheerful face.

"did you just say spring." asked all the zodiac including inuyasha and shippo with all scared face except hattori had a straight face.

"yeah is there a problem with spring" tohru asked

"w-well for dogs it is most important but spring is mating season and that is bad we have to lock shigure and inuyasha up in THE cell because they are both dogs. Why are you all standing around GET TOO IT NOW" kagome explained and yelled the last of it. Everyone got to work with locking up inuyasha and shigure even kagome helped a little.

[after spring]

"I feel better not being in that cage any more but it did have some good qualities" shigure said

"you mean like raising mii's level of suicide because you cannot finish your manuscript in time" haru said and shigure smiled all innocently

"pervert, you can't always continue to write pervert novels soon all ideas in the world will be used up." kagome muttered all healed from her wounds

"hey kagome, hattori made arrangements for you and sango to go to the same school as us and are in the same class as tohru, yuki, and kyo." haru said

"ok" kagome and sango said

All of a sudden there was a scream and everyone ran towards it and found a lady being attacked by a demon.

"kagome can you handle this i left my weapons at the apartment." asked/said sango

"yeah i have been itching for a fight now i don't have to wait to bad it is a low level demon." kagome said and she disappeared only to reappear in front of it with killer gleam in her eyes she took out her twin guns that shot her miko powers and pointed them at the demon "you just crossed the line" kagome said. She then shot the demon with 2 bullets and it was dead then she returned the guns back in the holsters.

"oh and you can bring your weapons to school hattori told them that you two feel vulnerable without them but you cannot injure the other students with them unless absolutely required is that understood." haru explained and both girls nodded

Every one left the forest and returned to their own houses or apartments.

An: that is it for this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

FATE!

Chapter 3

[at kaibara high]

"ok class we have two new students today. Come on in girls." the teacher said and kagome and sango came into the room. "why don't you girls introduce yourself" the teacher suggested

"my name is sango sohma it is my pleasure to meet you i hope we can all be good friends." sango said

"my name is kagome sohma and i am a specialist in weapons and fighting." kagome said kind of board and a sort of stotic look on her face as she stood there some of the student got scared of her while the boy made a fan-club for her and sango.

Kagome sat next to kyo and sango next to yuki.

as the day went on kagome and sango were sleeping during history then last period was gym.

[gym class]

"ok we are going to give you your own choice today of what you would like to do we have bow and arrows, soccer, basketball, survival, and running track." the instructor said.

Kagome and sango were the only people going towards the forest for survival test.

"the rules here say that anything goes you may kill anything except people" kagome said with a smirk and she let out a call to all foxes within 5,000 ft. to come to her.

"aaaahhhhhhhhh" someone screamed and kagome turned around to see all the people in gym class surrounded by black-blue foxes and also a lot of red-black foxes there were about 100 foxes in all.

"why are there so many foxes here" tohru said

"KAGOME GET RID OF THESE FOXES" screamed momiji and everyone in the class turned to see kagome looking all calm that there are so many foxes.

"COME ON FOXES WE ARE GOING HUNTING IN THE WOODS BUT YOU MAY NOT KILL ANY HUMANS IS THAT UNDERSTOOD" kagome said loudly and the class was surprised to see all the foxes nod to what kagome said and kagome, sango, and all the foxes started to go off into the wood for catching some dinner.

[after school at shigure's house]

there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" tohru said as she got up from the dining room to answer the door.

"oh hello kagome and sango. Come in we are all in the dining room." tohru told kagome and sango

"why do you have all that meet with you" asked shigure

"oh i am going to make all this for you guys dinner i already skinned and cleaned these animals and there fresh i caught them in the forest behind the school" kagome said

"what king of animals are they" asked kyo

"yes what are the animals" asked yuki

"oh there are fish, cat, dog, sheep, rat, boar, horse, cow, monkey, and some sea horses." kagome said and the others in the room other than her and sango looked at them in horror.

"hey how come you didn't catch any rabbit, fox, panda, or tiger but you are making us eat ourselves instead. Haru said and hattori nodded.

"because momiji and kisa are to innocent and me and sango refuse to eat ourselves it would be a disgrace but you guys i don't really care much about." kagome stated bluntly and sango nodded in agreement.

"you two are pure evil" everyone except kagome and sango muttered.

An: finished chapter


End file.
